


tangled

by droppop



Series: demi's shinsai fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hair Brushing, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, esp kork, i love these two so much you can rip this ship from my cold dead hands, they deserved so much more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droppop/pseuds/droppop
Summary: Shuichi gets nervous over the smallest of things. Luckily, he has Korekiyo to help him through it a little.





	tangled

**Author's Note:**

> exploring a bit of their dynamic aaaa!!

Shuichi couldn’t help but have a slight fascination with Korekiyo’s hair. It was pretty, without a doubt. While he couldn’t see himself pulling it off, it was impossible to imagine the other with anything else adorning him. Silky and soft, there was always a glow to it. He must put a lot of time and effort into taking care of it, since he didn’t recall it ever being disheveled. Maybe it was weird he was focussing on this particular feature. But especially after touching it for a couple of moments while close to him, he came to the conclusion he _kind of really_ wanted to touch it.

“Do you think I could brush your hair sometime?“ The words slipped out when they were hanging out one day. He was all hesitation and averted eyes, expecting his question to be shot down. Old habits were hard to break. Even if they were a lot closer nowadays, confidence still didn’t come to him with ease. Shuichi bit back the flow of words that threatened to follow, ones reassuring him he totally didn’t have to if he didn’t want to, and waited instead.

Korekiyo’s patience never ran thin with him, though, no matter the amount of nerves he displayed. A hint of beauty in it all, he’d say, certainly because it’s you, _dearest._  He applauded any sign of advancement like it was the best thing in the world. ( But every time he tried to ask Korekiyo if there was something he could help him with, he always quick to deny needing it. )

There wasn’t a hint of annoyance in his eyes. “Does it look like it needs to be brushed?” His bandaged fingers reached out to grab a strand of hair, observing it. “I believe I removed all tangles this morning.”

“That’s not it- I just...“ Gaze shot away once more as it dawned how silly of a request it was,  the slightest pink colouring his features. The furrow in Korekiyo’s brow softened and after multiple moments of silence, he continued.

“You want to touch it?” It might be because of the huge amount of time he spent around other people that Korekiyo hit the nail right on the head so often. Or he was predictable. Shuichi was sure he smiled at the quick, maybe too quick, nod he gets in reply. After spending more time together, it became easier to figure out his expressions behind the mask. “A wonderful request. I’ll go get the brush I always use.” For some reason, he had expected a little more gentle resistance.

“Right n-now?” He sputtered. Well, it wasn’t like they were doing much else before that, discussing some of the books they’d read recently while seated on the couch. “You don’t mind?” Korekiyo shook his head.

“There are certain people I would want to keep their hands far away, yes. Some of which are among our classmates, however,” The image of Kokichi yanking on his hair flashed through his mind and Shuichi winced. “You are not among those. I trust you to be careful. Not to mention… I have noticed you staring from time to time, you must think it’s very pretty, yes…?” Korekiyo left him with flushing cheeks, chuckling as he got up and put his book down.

That is how he ended up sitting sideways on the couch with Korekiyo’s back turned towards him, gently combing his hair. He’d ran his fingers through it a couple of times beforehand. Like he had mentioned, he’d gotten the majority of the tangles removed this morning. But it was still an oddly relaxing experience. A silence had settled between the two of them, neither spoke nor felt the need to break it. This was only broken by Korekiyo letting out a hum when his fingers ghosted over his scalp.

Shuichi slowly exhaled. Though he was unable to see the beauty in as many things as he was able to, there was no denying this was something wonderful. The type of comfort he looked for the most. A smile crept over his features. These quiet moments were more valuable than entire hours spent at Hope’s Peak, hunched over books and zoning out during lessons.

“Do you know how to braid, dearest?” He was snapped straight out of his thoughts. Korekiyo’s voice was quieter than usual, as if he wanted to preserve the silence too. Shuichi’s hand had kept making the same motions. “It has been a while since I have had it as such… Doing it on my own has proven a tad more difficult than expected.”

“Uh, yes, of course!” He replied automatically. This at least explained why Korekiyo had given him a hair tie besides the brush. Shuichi dropped the brush on the couch, he took a hold of a portion of his hair and then his mind drew a blank.

It didn’t take him long to remember he _doesn’t actually know how to braid_. He was always a little too quick to agree and this time was no different. Shuichi would now be paying the price for that trait, a slight tremor taking over his digits. But he didn’t want to disappoint him, he’d already said he would! And would it really be that hard…? Kids did it, so he should be able to pull something decent off himself.

Having reassured himself, he went to work. Or he tried to. It was just as he had feared, though; he absolutely didn’t know what to do. He tried to throw a piece of hair over the one he held out in the middle, because that was kind of what a typical braid looked like. But he only ended up with his hands tangled up in his hair. Korekiyo stiffened.

“You don’t know how, do you?” Shuichi sighed and his shoulder slackened, releasing Korekiyo’s hair from his grip and letting his gaze drop down. He was thankful for the fact that he wasn’t facing towards him right now.

“I don’t.” He said, voice barely above a mumble. “I should’ve mentioned it when you asked, I know.”

Korekiyo turned towards him, shifting his entire body.  He was looking at him now, his eyes boring into him. He didn’t meet his gaze. However, he was forced to when he gently lifted his face upwards. Korekiyo’s hold on his chin was the barest brush of fabric against skin, like he was a fragile thing to be treated with the utmost care. Even now, when he was comforting him yet _again_. It was almost enough to get him to choke up.

“There is nothing to feel bad for.” He said, and for a moment, he pressed his masked lips against his. Shuichi melted a little. “Even if you made the clumsiest braid in the world for me, I would still wear it with pride. Because you were the one that made it for me.”

Shuichi huffed, but it wasn’t meant, and soon enough his face broke out into a small smile. The discomfort from earlier was forgotten. “How can you even s-say that sort of stuff without laughing…?” It was horribly cheesy. Something that came straight out of a cheaply made romance movie, however, he couldn’t deny the flutter that shot through his chest. It was alright when he was the one saying it.

“I suppose anthropology isn’t my only talent.” Korekiyo released his chin. “Whatever it is that made you choose me must have been quite enticing.”

“Being pretty and sweet aren’t talents…” He murmured, not even mentioning how he could do romantic things without even thinking about it. Shuichi hadn’t expected Korekiyo to hear him, but judging by the way he laughed, he had. A bashful smile quirked up his lips.

“I’d say you’re also pretty good at making people feel better.” If more people would give him an honest chance, Shuichi really believed Korekiyo could make more of them feel a bit better. Talking to someone who was quick to call everything beautiful, not judging you for your actions but finding the worth in every second of it, was oddly relieving.

Korekiyo leaned his face in his hand. “What lovely comments. I would almost say you’re attracted to me.” After a split moment of hesitation, Shuichi knew what he wanted to do.

Shuichi reached out to push Korekiyo’s hat upward before leaning in the same direction to press a quick kiss to his forehead. Skin on skin. Now, he was the one with a pink flush dancing over the skin he was able to see. He was far harder to get flushed, but a gentle touch to one of the few areas he left exposed seemed to do the trick.

“W-well, maybe I am.” The stutter wasn’t going to bring his spirits down at this point.

“And I can tell you are enthusiastic about showing it.” A smile reached his voice. Shuichi hoped he was pleasantly surprised. It still wasn’t often that he would take the initiative, not that he didn’t want to, but he was making an effort more regularly.

“You don’t want your boyfriend kissing you?” His comment coaxed a chuckle out of him and Shuichi’s smile widened.

“I never mentioned such a thing. Or should I convince you otherwise?” His voice held a promise. With as touchstarved as Shuichi undeniably was most of the time, the offer sounded favourable.

“I’m not entirely sure yet…” Shuichi didn’t do a good job at feigning hesitation, however, he played along regardless. Korekiyo hummed in reply. They both stared at each other for a couple of moments, the silence thicker than it’d been the entire time. Every time this happened, he noticed just how strikingly yellow his eyes were.

“Then, there must be something left for me to prove. Could you close your eyes for me, dearest?” His heart pounded in his ears as his eyes slid shut, being more than respectful enough of his privacy to keep them closed while he wanted them to. There was the rustle of fabric. Then, his face was tenderly cupped in his hand, Korekiyo's thumb rubbing circles on the skin.

Their lips locked together a second later. Korekiyo’s were always oh so warm and soft, the caress of his lips making his knees weak. Shuichi tilted his head to the side as soon as the other did. One of his hands went to grab onto his clothes, grounding him a bit. There was no touch of tongue and even if their noses were slightly smooshed together, he was able to breathe. He only pulled away once the position grew uncomfortable. Waiting with his eyes shut, he listened to the sound of him pulling his mask on.

“You can open your eyes.” So he did, greeted by the sight of Korekiyo wearing the piece of clothing again.

“I think I can say kissing is one of your talents now, too.” Shuichi said after regaining his breath. This wasn’t the first full kiss they had shared, still, it was somewhat of a rarer occasion.

He'd still never seen Korekiyo’s lips, but he could imagine he was smiling behind that mask of his. “Only for you, of course.” Shuichi shifted so he was sitting against the back of the couch again and Korekiyo did the same. He couldn’t help but lean against him and he didn’t attempt to move, instead wrapping an arm around him and pullling him closer. With face still burning from the kiss they had shared moments prior, the butterflies that had started dying down momentarily flared up once again.

There was still some distance between them, it was impossible to say that wasn’t the case. Nevertheless, Shuichi was determined to one day be able to provide a similar comfort to Korekiyo, as he did for him. ( Because he could tell, sometimes by the look in his eyes, that he was struggling with something big himself. ) He wasn’t about to force confessions out of him, though. When the time came, he would try to understand.

 

For now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen some people say that in a despairless au Shuichi would be a lot less nervous/insecure but I beg to differ. Since he obv has issues from his childhood in which he was likely not taken seriously or ignored, so, I’d imagine he has a feeling there’s something inherently wrong with him. 
> 
> In a despairless au there’s no outside force pushing him to change, no life or death situation, so I’d imagine he’d have a harder time being more confident; it all has to come from him, mostly, at least. 
> 
> Just some explanation for why I write him the way I do, I suppose.


End file.
